The present invention relates to a vehicle body front part structure in which an impact absorber is provided on a hood which is formed into a double panel structure comprising a hood outer panel and a hood inner panel.
Conventionally, as a vehicle body front part structure, there is a known vehicle body front part structure that an impact absorber is provided between a hood and a vehicle body constituent member to absorb impact which is input to the hood, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-520717.
According to the impact absorber of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-520717, a compression spring (elastic compression member) is compressed in an expansible case, and an elastic rubber (impact absorber) is mounted on a tip end of the case.
A base end of the case is mounted on the vehicle body constituent member such that the elastic rubber on the tip end opposes to the hood. And the elastic rubber is deformed and the compression spring is compressed, so that excessive impact which is input to the hood can be absorbed.